A Dream is a Wish
by Mojojojo2013
Summary: WRITER'S BLOCK HIATUS Midterms just ended at Tōtsuki Culinary Academy and the residents of Polar Star are ready to enjoy their week of freedom. But will a dream that Megumi had push her away from Sōma? Or will the scheming of Yūki and Satoshi push them closer than they have ever been before? This story contains LEMONS! Rated M for a reason. Soma/Megumi
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I probably shouldn't start a new story when I have others left unfinished, but I just recently watched the dub of Food Wars so I felt like I had to write my own megumi/soma pairing since their aren't that many. Hope you guys enjoy! Lemon ahead.

I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

Chapter One: What Changed?

* * *

 _Megumi POV_

"Ugh! Thank goodness that's over!" I sigh, leaving the classroom with Yūki, one of my best friends and dormmate. We just finished our last midterm of the fall semester and started walking toward the dorm. I know the others are going to want to celebrate our passing the quarter. Hopefully I can relax a little bit before the others get out of class. Things get pretty crazy really fast at Polar Star. And I can only imagine tonight will be no different.

"Hey guys! Wait up!" Someone shouts from behind us. Yūki and I stop to turn our heads. It was Shōji and Daigo. They were running to catch up to us.

"So how'd it go, you guys?" Shōji asks.

"Great!" Yūki exclaims excitedly. "We both passed with flying colors! What about you guys?"

"Same. Although mine was definitely the best of the class."

"Pfsh."Daigo scoffs at Shōji's remark. "You wish dude. Mine was obviously the best of the class."

"Oh yeah!?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Guys!" Yūki shouts. "Come on. Let's not do this now." Stopping their usual bickering before it really gets heated. "Exams are done and we can relax for a week. So no more talking about school. It's time to celebrate!" She yells, throwing a fist in the air and doing a little jump as we arrive at the door to the dorm. "Yeah!" The boys shout in agreement. I giggle at their excitement.

"It really is nice to be able to relax for a little while." I say as we walk through the doors. As soon as we enter we hear Zenji's usual shrieks about people being in his room, accompanied with some loud banging. Yūki and the boys run up the stairs to see what all the hubbub was, with me slowly following behind. I was a little bummed I didn't get some time to myself before insanity ensued, but that's life I guess.

When I arrived at Zenji's open door I saw Satoshi and Sōma wrestling.

"Oh my goodness," I exclaim, covering my mouth in shock.

"Come on guys! You're gonna destroy my room again," Zenji screeches.

"Oh yeah! This is how you start things off right," Daigo yells, cheering the boys on. I could hear him and Shōji places bets. Even Shun and Ryōko joined in it.

I quietly took my seat in the corner of the room watching the madness ensue. I caught myself smiling. As unusual as the scene may seem, it was so normal for our Polar Star gang. I became lost in thought for a bit, thinking about how lucky I am to have these people in my life. Especially Sōma. He has done so much for my confidence these past few months. We've become fast friends. Which makes the dream I had that much more awkward. If I'm being honest with myself, that's the real reason I wanted to be alone for awhile. To think over these thoughts before I had this post-dream encounter with Sōma. This dream was way too innapropriate for us just being friends. Last night I woke up in a sweat. In my dream, Sōma was doing some very naughty things between my legs. It made me think of his first night in the dorm. We both saw a lot more than we should've. If my mother would've been disappointed about that encounter, then I'm definitely a sinner from having this kind of dream. Just thinking about it was getting me all hot and bothered. I squeezed my thighs together and tried to hide my squirming. Suddenly the whole room became louder than a moment ago, drawing me out of my reverie. It seems there was a winner.

"Yes!" Shōji shouted. "You owe me 10 bucks!" He said, pointing to Daigo. Daigo grumbles, taking out his wallet. Sōma seemed out of breath, while Satoshi looked like he didn't even break a sweat. "I could've had you," Sōma puffs out between quick gulps of air. "Next time then," Satoshi replies.

Sōma makes his way over to me, taking a spot to my right. I make a small squeak as he comes near.

"How's it going, Megumi?"

"Oh-um hi, Sōma!"

"You alright?" He asks as he takes a swig of water.

"Yeah Megumi," Yūki says, "your cheeks are all red. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I say, my voice high pitch.

Yūki crawls over to me looking straight into my face. She seemed skeptical and suspicious. I lean away from her intense glare. The whole room is quietly staring at me now.

"I'm fine, guys. I promise. I just got a little hot is all." _Hopefully they'll buy that_ , I say to myself.

Yūki continues her glare, but finally concedes. "Alright. I'll let it go this time."

"Come one guys. Leave Megumi alone. It's time to par-tay!" Shōji yells. The group lets out a collective "Yeah!" Along came Fumio's voice blaring through the tubes telling us to not break anything. I could still feel Yūki's suspicious eye on me. Even Ryōko gave me a concerned look. The boys were oblivious, too busy having their own fun starting another wrestling match.

* * *

Three rounds later, we finally make our way to our rooms. Ryōko and Shun walk together toward her room. One can only imagine what they're gonna be up to tonight. I start walking to mine, Sōma walking to my left and Yūki on my right.

"You've been quiet tonight, Megumi," Sōma says.

"Oh!" I squeak, "I'm just tired is all. Don't worry about me." _Gosh! My voice sounds so nervous and awkward!_

"Alright. Well have a good night. See you in the morning, Megumi!" And with that, Sōma left us to enter his room.

I look over at Yūki to see that suspicious look on her face again.

"What?" I ask sheepishly.

"Your room. Now," she says, grabbing my arm and leading me to my own room. She pulls me inside and shuts the door. "What's going on?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," I try - and fail - to act nonchalantly.

"Girl, spill. I know there's something going on with you."

I throw myself down on my bed with a grunt. "Ugh! I'm terrible!"

"What are you talking about Megumi?" Yūki asks, taking a seat next to me on the bed, her voice full of worry.

I muster up all the courage I have to finally say what's been on my mind. She was my best friend after all. "Have you ever, um... had a sex dream before?" I stammer out.

Her eyes grow wide. "Is that what this is all about? Aw, my little Megumi is growing up and having her sexual awaking," she teases, wiping away a fake tear.

"Oh shut up," I say, putting a pillow over my face. Yūki just laughs beside me.

"Come on, I'm only joking. Okay, okay. All seriousness though. Tell me about this dream of yours."

I take the pillow off my face and look over at her. I finally sit up and face her. I take a deep breath. "Okay... so I may or may not have had a dream about... Sōma and me... doing... _stuff_." I could barely get the words out. My face was beet red.

"Oh my gosh!" Yūki squealed, holding the hands to her cheeks in surprise.

"Oh my gosh, indeed," came from the ceiling.

"Ah!" I scream, looking up to see Satoshi peeking out from a tile in the ceiling. "You have got to stop doing that, Satoshi!" Yūki yells at him.

"Give me one moment and I'll be down. I want to help you, Megumi," he said, sliding the ceiling tile back into place. In less than two minutes, Satoshi bursts through my bedroom door.

He sits himself down on my bed beside Yūki. "Now Megumi, let's hear about this dream some more. What did you and Sōma do? Did he go down on you? Finger you?"

"Tie you to the bed!" Yūki enthusiactly jumped in.

"Gosh! Stop it you guys. That's just so much." I say, holding my hands to my ears and shaking my head in an attempt to drown out their _descriptive_ words.

"Come on Megumi. You gotta tell us," Yūki urged.

"Yeah. We'll never be able to help you figure all this out without details," Satoshi calmly said.

"A-al-right," I say. I take in a huge gulp of air. "He performed cunnalingus." I let out in one big breath.

Yūki and Satoshi sit in complete silence with shocked expressions on their faces. Then they share a look and start squealing with joy, giving each other double high fives.

"Oh our little girl is all grown up," Satoshi says, faking the same way Yūki had done just moments before. "But dear, you don't have to call it that. He ate you out." I cover my ears at his language. "Anything else? Was he good? Could you feel it when you woke up?"

"Feel what?" I ask dumbfounded.

"He means how did you feel when you woke up. We don't have boners like you, Satoshi. It's a little different. So what else happened? Did you cum in the dream?"

I had finally realized that they weren't gonna let this go and I would not be able to stop them from using such language. I just had to give into their questioning. Maybe this really will help me through this. So it doesn't happen again.

"I-it was... intense. I woke up right when he climbed up to kiss me. Right before he, um... you know..."

"Entered you," they said in unison.

"Um... yeah. And I felt all tingly when I woke up. Like he'd actually been in my bed..." I look down at my fidgeting fingers.

"Okay," Satoshi said contemplatively, scratching his chin in thought. "I mean it makes sense. You two have been through a lot together."

"It was only a matter of time before you started developing feelings for each other," Yūki stated, completing Satoshi's thought. It's weird how they were so on the same page.

"I doubt Sōma has those kinds of feelings about me. He's surrounded by pretty girls. He's probably into girls like Erina or Ikumi. Not quiet, simple girls like me."

"Don't sell yourself so short, Megumi," Yūki said. "You're adorable. Any guy would be lucky to have you."

"Yeah," Satoshi agreed. "You have that cute, innocent country girl vibe that guys love. And you're beautiful, Megumi!"

I smile at their complements. "Thanks guys."

I hug them. They really are the best friends a girl could ask for. We separate after a moment.

"Okay!" Yūki states seriously. "Now we gotten see how this started. Did something happen between you and Sōma recently that could have made you subconsciously want him in a romantic way?"

She sure was a tenatious one. I had to think. And then I saw the burn on my right arm. "That must be it..." I whisper to myself.

"What?" Yūki and Satoshi ask in anitipation.

"A few weeks ago I had brunt my arm really badly while making candies to send home to my family. I had spilt hot sugar all over my arm by accident. Soma was the only one here at the time and he took me to the infirmary. He seemed so worried about me. He stayed with me the whole day. He even carried me back to the dorm and put me to bed. He was really sweet," I say looking down at my hands, a smile on my face.

"Awe!" Yūki and Satoshi say together.

"This is literally the cutest story ever." Satoshi continues. "That has to be it. Now we just have to figure out how Soma feels about you!"

"What?!" I shout.

"You don't want to find out if he feels the same?" He asks.

"You know, I think you guys would be great together." Yūki inputs. "You already work so well together in the kitchen. It couldn't hurt to know how he feels."

That wasn't true. It could hurt. A lot. What if he doesn't feel the same. And then our whole friendship becomes awkward because of me. It could ruin everything.

"Hey," Yūki said, interrupting my thoughts. "If you don't wanna know we won't say anything. Okay?"

I smiled at her. "Thanks. Can we go to bed now?"

We laugh and then they leave to go to their own beds. I lay in mine and think about the night's events. I smile to myself. I really am lucky to have such good friends. I was nervous to go to sleep though. _I hope I just have normal dreams tonight_. I sigh and quickly drift off to sleep.

* * *

 _Satoshi POV_

As soon as the door to Megumi's room was shut, I turn to look at Yūki.

"We're gonna see how Soma feels about her right?" I ask.

"Oh totally," she answers with a grin.

"Great!" We high five, going back to her room to scheme and figure out how we are gonna do this.

After a few hours we finally had a plan.

"Alright," Yūki said. "Project Sogumi is a go!"


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter two! This is my first time writing solely from a male perspective so sorry if it sounds odd. Since I am not male and did not live through the stereotypical teenage male experience, I sort of struggled with this chapter. Hope you enjoy it anyway though!

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

Chapter Two: Guys Day Out

* * *

 _Soma POV_

"Soooomaaaa... Sooooommaaaa... Soma wake up."

 _Ugh. Why does he have to be so strange?_ I think to myself.

"Go away Satoshi. We don't have anything to do for a week. Let me sleep!" I grogally shout at him, rolling over and pulling my blanket over my head.

"Oh that's when you're wrong my little Soma. Today we're having a guys day! Get dressed and meet us in the lobby in 10. We leave after breakfast."

He puts the tile back in it's place. _A guys day? What the heck for?_

"Oh well. It sounds awesome!" I jump out of bed and get dressed. By the time I make my way downstairs the whole gang has already started eating without me.

"Mmmm... pancakes," Yūki whispers before she takes a dramatic bite. Megumi giggles beside her. I smile. Megumi was adorable. She's pretty much my best friend. Which makes the dreams I've been having confusing. Don't get me wrong, I've had dreams about girls before. Even about Megumi. But recently, they've felt... different. Obviously sexual. But more personal. And I... like it. _God! What am I saying! She's my friend!_ _I shouldn't be sexualizing my best friend!_

"Hey Soma, what're you doing standing in the doorway like that?" Daigo asks, pulling me front my thoughts.

"He's probably tired from losing last night." Satoshi said, big smile on his face.

"I'll get you next time," I say as I take my seat in front of Megumi. "Morning," I smile, cutting into my pancakes.

"Eep! Uh, morning, Soma!" She squeaks.

I can't help my smile this morning. Last nights dream was wonderful until Satoshi rudely interrupted it. I could practically feel Megumi's sweet little mouth around my cock. It was so hot looking down at her as she went to town on me. She'd removed her mouth with a little pop and climbed on top of me, gently easing herself down onto my dick. We quickly got into an easy rhythm. Megumi's moans were adorable. And loud. And then everything stopped because I have a creepy dorm mate that likes to hang out in the ceiling and wake everyone up. I angrily took my last bite of pancake when said weirdo stood up to speak.

"Okay guys! Let's go!" All the guys stand up from the table to follow Satoshi.

"What are you girls gonna do without us," Shōji mockingly asked Yūki, poking her in the cheek.

She swats away his hand. "Not that you need to know, but we are having a girls night in today. It's gonna be so fun!" She enthusically tells Megumi. Megumi giggles again. _God I could listen to that all day._

"Oh Sooommaaa..." Satoshi calls from the front door.

"I'm coming. Keep you pants on." I grumble, making my way over. "What are we even doing today anyway?"

"Arcade, bro," Daigo and Shōji grunt out in unison.

* * *

When we get to the arcade in the mall, Daigo and Shōji head straight to Sonic Blast Heroes. Shun and Zenji head over to Taiko no Tatsujin. I find one of those old-school games that you still have to play with a joystick. Dad taught me how to play these. I use to go to the arcade at home and try to beat all the top scores. I figured Satoshi would go wander off and find his own game, but he just stood behind me as I played.

"So I noticed you've been a little out of it today..."

I ignore him. I just keep playing the game.

"I've also noticed that you and Megumi have been hanging out a lot. You hit that yet?"

"Don't speak that way about her," I turn, getting in his face. He puts his hands up in surrender.

"You care about her."

I just lost my game. I sigh. "Yeah... I do."

"You wanna talk about it?"

I don't know what's going on with my feelings for Megumi, but if there's anyone I could possibly talk it through with, it'd be Satoshi. "Sure," I agree.

We head out to the cafe across the way from the arcade. We sit down with out drinks. Satoshi doesn't push me to speak. We just sit there in silence for a bit.

Finally he says, "What were you thinking about this morning during breakfast?"

Something dawned on me at that moment. "Did you see or hear anything this morning while you were in the vent? Before you woke me?"

"You mean you moaning and your morning wood?" He said with a smile, "Nope."

I laugh. "Dick."

"Is that what you were thinking about? Your wet dream about Megumi?" He chuckles. I look down at the table. "That's it, isn't it?"

I sigh again. "I've had them before, you know. It was just whatever. But then something... changed. I don't know, I love the dreams - I wish they weren't dreams - but sometimes they make me feel guilty, you know. She's my friend and you shouldn't think that about a friend." _God, what am I saying? I sound so lame._

"It happens man. You guys spend so much time together anyways, so it was bound to happen. We all have these dreams, no need to feel guilty about them. We're guys, dude. It can't be helped," he said, supportively. "Maybe she feels the same way about you," he continued.

I scoff, "Yeah. Right."

"You never know if you don't try," Satoshi said.

I look down at my hands and smile. "Yeah, sure."

* * *

About ten minutes later the rest of the gang shows up. Shōji saunters over wearing a huge grin and says, "We're gonna crash girls night."

"What are you talking about," Satoshi says.

"They're having a girls night in right, well this would be the perfect time to scare the pants off them."

"Listen," Daigo said. "We already got this planned out. Shatoshi, you go in and check out which room the girls are in from the ceiling. Then Shōji will go to the shed and get the ladder to the window and start knocking on the window, then we barge in through the door and scare the crap out of them!"

"It's a perfect plan!" Shōji exclaimed excitedly!

Satoshi looks at me questioningly. "This would be a good in for you and Megumi..."

"Megumi?" the guys question.

"You have a thing for Megumi?" Zenji asked.

"Alright, bro!" Daigo says, grabbing my shoulder in congratulatory manner.

I sit there, contemplating, thinking about what Satoshi said, _you never know if you don't try._

"Sure," I finally say, "Why not."

"Yeah!" They all cheer.

We clank our drinks together and get ready for or plan.

* * *

That's the end guys! If it sounds a little choppy and disorganized I apologize. I lost half of this story the other day and couldn't really remember what I had written. I was - and still am - very annoyed by this. I also don't know much about Japanese arcades and tried my best to research so sorry if it's not very accurate. But still, I hope you guys enjoyed it. The third chapter is waiting and ready to be posted. (:


	3. Chapter 3

This is a long one guys! I really liked writing this chapter. Enjoy!

I OWN NOTHING FOOD WARS!

* * *

Chapter Three: Girls Night In

* * *

 _Megumi POV_

It was nice having a little sleepover in my room. There's only three of us girls in the dorm, so it felt good to not have to deal with the testosterone infused mayhem that usually goes on around here. We had a cheesy romance playing on the TV, since Yūki insisted that that is what we have to watch during a sleepover. I was sitting on the floor in front of Ryōko, who was sitting on my bed putting my hair into some intricate braid.

"What do you think the boys are up to? They've been gone a long time." Yūki said.

It was nearing 10 o'clock at night. The boys have been gone the whole day. I was getting a little worried now.

"They went to the arcade Shun told me. He texted me early and said that they were gonna catch a late movie and then head home," Ryōko said.

That eased my mind a bit. It's weird not seeing Soma for so long. We are practically always together. He seemed so distracted this morning. I hope he's alright.

"Thinking about Soma?" Yūki asked, wagging her eyebrows at me.

"No!" I lie.

"Leave her alone, Yūki."

"I was only asking. I know that look in her eye. Girl, eventually you're just gonna have to make a move on him."

"What?! I could never do something like that." Just thinking about it made me sick to my stomach. "Like I already said, I doubt he even likes me, anyways."

"Don't say that, Megumi. You're awesome," Ryōko said with a smile.

I smiled back. It was nice to hear, even if I didn't entirely believe it myself. This whole conversation got me thinking...

"Hey Ryōko, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"You and Shun have a... thing, right?"

She laughs softly. "We aren't officially dating or anything, but yes, I would say we have 'a thing'."

I was blushing so hard. "H-how... how did it start?"

"Well, we were together one night downstairs watching TV and... it kind of just happened. I ended up leaning on his shoulder and we ending up kissing. And that was that."

"I still don't understand. How does something like that just... happen?"

"It's just something that happens, Megumi," Yūki said. "I've made out with Shōji and Daigo before. Tension just kinda builds and then you just go for it."

"That just sounds so scary," I whisper, drawing my knees up to my chest. Just then, I heard something at the window. "Did you guys hear that?" The noise comes again.

"It's probably just a tree," Yūki says, getting up to inspect the window.

Before she even reached it, the window slides open and someone lets out a huge growl. Whatever it was comes into the room right when the door bursts open and in come four figures making screeching sounds. Something even falls from the ceiling. We all scream and huddle onto the bed, holding each other.

"What in the world is going on in here?!" Fumio comes in yelling. She flips the lights on and reveals that the screeching figures were just the boys in Halloween masks.

"Are you serious!" Yūki screams, punching Shōji on the arm.

"Even you Zenji?" Ryōko says, shaking her head.

"It was their idea!" He says, pointing at Daigo and Shōji laughing in the corner.

"Oh come on! You gotta admit, it was hilarious," Daigo said through his laughter.

Soma made his way over to where I was sitting on the bed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah!" I say, my voice high pitch.

"I'm sorry if we scared you too bad," he said, scratching the back of his head before taking a seat next to me on the bed. His hand was seriously close to mine. Our pinkies almost touching.

"Okay, everyone back to your rooms. No more shenanigans tonight."

"Oh come on grandma," Satoshi said. "We'll be quiet for the rest of the night. I promise," he said, raising his hand in a scouts honor.

"You better be or I'm not making any snacks for you all."

"We'll be good!" Daigo said around his big grin. Fumio just let out a grunt and left, closing the door behind her.

As soon as she left Yūki really reamed in on Daigo and Shōji, while Ryōko went in on Shun, Satoshi, and Zenji.

"Okay everyone," Soma announces. "How about we take this to Zenji's room. Megumi probably doesn't want everyone bickering in her room."

"But why does it have to move to my room?" Zanji grumbled.

"Oh don't even start you traitor," Yūki said to him, pushing him toward the door. Once everyone filed out of my room, it was just me and Soma left. I was still curled up in my bed, still a little shaken from what happened. Soma stood awkwardly by the door.

"You okay?" He asked.

I just sat there staring at him. He finally shuts the door and makes his way over to me.

"Hey," he said, putting his hand on my shoulder. "Are you alright? You seem really shaken."

I don't say anything. I just look at him. We stare into each other's eyes for a long while. Then suddenly Soma leans in and kisses me. It happened really fast and it ended almost as quickly. We just stared at each other. Not saying a word for the longest time. Soma finally breaks the silence.

"Can I join you?" He asked, pointing at the movie that was still playing on my TV. He was still rubbing the back of his neck. _Could he be nervous? No way!_ I nod my head at him.

He moves up the bed, closer to the headboard. I scoot closer too.

"We can watch something else... i-if you want." I stammer out.

"This is fine."

The movie playing was _The Prince and Me_. It was actually one of mine and Yūki's favorites. We were at the scene when they are in the library, right before Paige and Eddie start making out in the stacks. I know what is about to happen and my face starts to go red. The scene ensues and I can feel Soma tense beside me. All of a sudden he sits up, turns to me and blurts, "can I kiss you again?!"

I just stare at him for a beat. I come out of my curled up state, sitting up to face Soma. I lean in and kiss him. I barely touch my lips to his before I feel his hand tangle in my hair. He's breathing really heavy. I'm breathing really heaving. This kiss is really fast and sloppy. I don't really know what I'm doing, but I try to follow Soma's lead. I have kissed boys before but this was something entirely different. Then all of a sudden Soma licks my bottom lip. I gasp in pleasure. This gave him the opportunity to slip his tongue in my mouth. _This is definitely different!_ His hands are on either side of my face now. He slowly pushes me down onto the bed to where he's hovering over me. I place my hands on his shoulders. My heart is racing and I'm making noises that I never thought I'd make. I could feel something building in between my legs. Soma had one knee between my legs, moving dangerously close to the apex of my thighs. It was like he was trying to devour me. Things are moving pretty fast. And then my bedroom door flies open.

* * *

 _Soma POV_

When we got back to the dorm, we waited in the lobby until we got the word from Satoshi on where the girls were.

"Satoshi just texted," Shun said. "They're all in Megumi's room."

"Got it!" Shōji loudly whispered, heading out the door to get the ladder from the shed.

The rest of us quietly head up the stairs toward Megumi's room. We stood outside her door, waiting to hear the girls' reaction to Shōji at the window. While waiting I swear I hear my name being mentioned. _No way. I must've been just imagining it._

"Sounds like they're gushin' about us," Daigo smiled, nudging my arm.

I can hear Ryōko talking about her and Shun. Then Yūki's muffled, "I've made out with Shōji and Daigo before."

"What," Zenji whispers, looking at Daigo. "Is that true? You and Yūki? When did that happen?"

Daigo just waggled his eyebrows, wearing a stupid grin on his face.

"Ménage à trios," Shun said flatly. Zenji's eyes went wide at that term.

Just then, I hear Megumi's sweet little voice shakily utter, "Did you guys hear that?" Followed by Yūki saying, "It's probably just a tree."

"Now guys!" Satoshi whispers at us from the ceiling.

We barge through the door screaming. In response, we hear the girls' shrieks.

In the whole mess of things, Fumio had made her way through all the commotion. "What in the world is going on in here?!" she yells at us all, flipping the light switch, finally reveling our masked faces to the girls.

"Are you serious!" Yūki screams, punching Shōji on the arm.

"Even you Zenji?" Ryōko says, shaking her head at him.

"It was their idea!" He says, pointing at Daigo and Shōji. Who were laughing in the corner.

"Oh come on! You gotta admit, it was hilarious," Daigo said through his laughter.

I see Megumi sitting in her bed, knees brought up to her chest with her head down. She was shaking. _Damn, we really freaked her out._ I walk over to her. "Are you okay?" _Man, I hope she doesn't hate me for what we did._

"Yeah!" She says, her voice high pitch. _Was that because of me or because she was scared?_ I wonder...

"I'm sorry if we scared you too bad," I tell her. I sit down on her bed next to her. Her left hand had moved from holding on to her leg to resting on her ankle, close to the mattress. I wanted to test my theory. I purposely place my hand really close to hers to see her reaction. Her eyes stare at the distance between our hands for a few seconds to long. Then Fumio's voice echoed throughout the room, temporarily distracting me.

"Okay, everyone back to your rooms," she said. "No more shenanigans tonight."

"Oh come on grandma," Satoshi said. "We'll be quiet for the rest of the night. I promise," he said, raising his hand in a scouts honor.

"You better be or I'm not making any snacks for you all," she threatened.

"We'll be good!" Daigo said around his big grin. Fumio just let out a grunt and left, closing the door behind her.

As soon as she left Yūki really went in on Daigo and Shōji, while Ryōko went in on Shun, Satoshi, and Zenji.

It seemed overly crowed in here. And the whole reason I agreed to this was to try to be with Megumi. I couldn't do that with all these idiot still in here. "Okay everyone," I say over all of the voices in the room. "How about we take this to Zenji's room. Megumi probably doesn't want everyone bickering in her room."

"But why does it have to move to my room?" Zenji grumbled at me.

"Oh don't even start you traitor," Yūki said to him, pushing him toward the door. I help file them all out of the room. _Finally... we're alone._ I look over to Megumi. She was still curled up in her bed, still a little shaken from what happened. I stood awkwardly by the door.

"You okay?" I asked her again. I really hope she was alright. I didn't think we'd scare her this badly. She just sat there staring at me. _I need to do something. I need to put her at ease somehow._ I shut her bedroom door and make my way back over to her bed.

"Hey," I say, putting my hand on my shoulder. "Are you alright? You seem really shaken."

She doesn't say anything. She's just staring at me.

 _God, why am I so nervous?!_ I internally shout at myself. It's not like I haven't sat with Megumi on her bed before. And we've watched movies together too. We just sit there staring at each other. _God she's so cute!_ I don't know what came over me, but I picked that moment to lean in and kiss her. _Her lips are so soft! Wait! What am I doing?!_ I quickly - although, reluctantly - pull away from her. I look up at her. She's just staring back at me with wide eyes. _Okay Soma. Get it together. Let's forget that little slip up. Now be cool._

Finally I say, "can I join you?" I pointed at the movie that was still playing on the TV. I had no clue what movie it was. Some chick flick. After what seemed like forever, Megumi nods her head. I move my way up the bed, toward the pillows. Megumi follows my movements, which also shifts her closer to me. _Keep cool man. It's just Megumi._

Suddenly, I hear her quietly whisper, "we can watch something else... i-if you want."

"This is fine," I say, giving her a reassuring smile. Changing the movie wouldn't do much. It's hard to pay attention to anything but her at the moment.

Whatever this movie was, it was definitely American. It looked like just some college students studying in the library. Oh, looks like they have some sort of romance going since they're playing footsie. The girl in the film grabs the guy and then they're suddenly making out in the back of the library. I tense a little. _Man, I wish that could be me and Megumi._ Then the girl takes off the guy's shirt. This scene was getting steamy. _I can't take it anymore!_ I sit up quickly, turning to Megumi and blurt, "can I kiss you again?!"

She just sits there staring at me. She unfurls herself from her previous position and leans in toward me. I feel her lips lightly brush against mine. Just that little touch makes me lose it. I grab at her face, tangling my hand in her hair. She was breathing really heavy. I'm breathing really heaving. This kiss was sloppy. I wonder if this was her first kiss. I should make sure it's a good kiss then. I dart my tongue out and lightly lick her bottom lip. I am met with her sweet little gasp of pleasure. _Yes! The perfect opportunity._ I slip my tongue in her mouth. Things are heating up. I slowly push her down onto the bed, hovering over her slightly, my knee in between her legs. I can feel the heat radiating from her pussy. _I wonder if she can feel my hardon on her thigh..._ I can feel her little hands grab at my shoulders. She's making such hot noises and writhing around. _I don't know how much longer I can take this._ Just when I'm about to press my knee up to her hot center, the bedroom door flies open. _Damn!_

* * *

I love writing endings like this! I know. I'm evil.


	4. Chapter 4

Anticipation

* * *

Chapter Four: Knock First

* * *

 _Yūki POV_

I continued to push Zenji out of Megumi's room. When I turned back to look toward her room, the door was already shut. _Go get him,_ _Megumi!_

We make it to Zenji's room on the second floor, yelling at the boys the whole way there. We all sit and Ryōko pulls out some of her rice juice. We all dive in. And then once again, the boys start fighting.

"Guys, come on! Don't break anything!" Zenji shouts, pushing between Shōji and Daigo.

I roll my eyes. Who knows what they're arguing about now. I take a seat in Megumi's usual corner. _I hope she's doing alright._

"She's fine," Satoshi says, taking a seat next to me. "Soma is gonna treat her right." His smile is genuine but sly.

"Did you find out anything?" I whisper.

"Oh yeah. He definitely likes her." He chuckles. "It seems he's had some dreams of his own."

"No way! Did he tell you what they were about?"

"Megumi obviously. I caught him this morning moaning her name with a huge boner. That's why he was so out of it at breakfast."

"Yes! Our plan is working! I'm so excited. Our little Megumi is gonna have her first boyfriend!" I clap happily.

Satoshi's eyes widen. "Do you think she's ever done anything before? Soma is definitely no newbie to sex. He has experience."

"Oh, Megumi isn't a total prude. I know she's definitely shared some kisses before." I laugh, "She once told me about a game of spin the bottle from back home. She is so adorable. But other than that..."

"Total virgin," we say at the same time, our eyes downcast.

"Hey!" Zenji yells, interrupting our conversation. I look up to see Ryōko and Shun making out on Zenji's bed. "Don't do that on my bed! Go back to your own room!"

They separate, Ryōko having the decency to blush, while Shun just shrugged and apologized. It looks like Shōji and Daigo finally calmed down. They were in front of the window flipping through some book. _Give it to Zenji to calm them down with a book._ Just then, the boys stand up in excitement.

"Hey guys check this out!" Shōji shouted. The book in his hand was a Tōtsuki yearbook, 69th generation. He opens the book up to us all. On the left page there was a photo of two guys in the fields of Polar Star. They looked happy, the one with burgundy hair bumping the other on the shoulder.

"Is that..." Ryōko started.

"It is," Zenji replied, adjusting his glasses.

"Soma's dad and Chef Dōjima!" We all said in unison.

"Where's Soma? He's gotta see this!" Shōji shouts, running toward his room. The others all follow.

"Should we stop them?" I whisper to Satoshi.

"Nah," he says, smiling. "Let's see how this goes."

 _Man, Satoshi sure could be evil at times._

We make it up to the third floor. Shōji bursts through Soma's bedroom door.

"Oh..." The room was empty. "Maybe he's still in Megumi's room?"

They file out and go next door to Megumi's room. Again, there is no knock. Daigo just bursts through the door. "Hey Soma you gotta see th-" He cut himself off once he saw the scene before him. On Megumi's bed was Megumi... with Soma on top of her. He had her wrists pressed down into the bed. They were in the middle of what looked to be one heated make out session. And it looked like it was about to go further than just kissing if we hadn't walk in on them. The six of us just stood there staring at them on the bed. Even though it seemed like it was forever, everything that happened next happened fast. Soma and Megumi quickly separated themselves. Soma was giving us all a death glare. Megumi's face was bright red. I wasn't sure if it was from embarrassment of us walking in on them or from the sexy time she was having with Soma. No one seemed to know what to do. Surprisingly, Megumi was the one that spoke up first.

"W-w-wh-what'd you guys need?" She hesitantly squeaked out.

"Uh..." For once Shōji was speechless.

"W-we," Daigo too.

"Look what we found!" I chime in, helping ease the situation. _I'm sorry, Megumi._ I hop on her bed between her and Soma, opening the yearbook. "It's your dad, Soma!" They both lean in to look at the book. They catch each other's eyes for a brief second and they both blush.

"Oh wow. It is. And Chef Dōjima," Megumi chirped.

"He's so handsome," Ryōko said. I swoon into Megumi. She giggles. I don't miss the little smile that briefly graces Soma's face at Megumi's laugh. _He really is smitten with her._ That warms my heart.

Soma grabs the yearbook from my hands. He smiles at the photo. "Where'd you find this?"

"Zenji had it," Daigo said.

"I was doing some research in the library and stumbled across it the other night. I hadn't really got a chance to look through it all. And then Shōji found that photo." Zenji explained.

"Pretty cool, right?" Daigo chimed in. The atmosphere still a little shocked and awkward.

Soma just smiled. "Yeah, it is. Thanks for showing me." There was a slight annoyance to his voice as he said that. I could see he was gripping the book a little too fiercely. He was definitely upset that we had interrupted him and Megumi. "Well guys, I think I'm gonna hit the hay. It's been a long day." He said suddenly. He gets up from Megumi's bed. She looks up at him. He just scratches the back of his neck and heads for the door, pushing the yearbook in Shōji's chest as he passed. "I'll see you guys in the morning." He left with his head down.

I look over to Megumi. She seemed surprised, her eyes wide. She was touching her lips. They were still a bit swollen. I grab her hand to comfort her. She turns to me. A tear forming in her eye.

"OK!" I shout, standing from the bed. "Everyone out! Megumi wants to sleep." I shoo everyone out.

"Yeah, I bet she's tired. From what Soma did to her," Daigo whispers to Shōji. I growl at him and he runs away from my intense stare.

After everyone has gone except for me and Satoshi, I made my way back over to Megumi. She finally lets the tears fall freely. She pulls her knees up to herself and cries. I try my best to comfort her. "Megumi, what's wrong?"

"I'm so embarassed! And why'd he leave like that? This is all too much." She wipes away some tears from her eyes. "Is he mad at me?"

"No!" I say.

"Of course not," Satoshi said. "He's mad at all of us for barging in on you guys. You know Soma isn't really good at expressing how he really feels. He's just stewing right now."

That seemed to make Megumi feel better. She perks up a bit.

"Sooo..." I nudge her. "You and Soma were making out!"

"Ah!" She covers her eyes and shakes her head. "I know. I still can't believe it."

"Looks like he was ready to go for more," Satoshi winked, taking a spot on the bed.

Megumi was shocked. "Eep! Wh-what?"

"Totally!" I agree.

"H-how do you guys know that?"

 _Poor Megumi._

"He was about to move his knee when we walked in," Satoshi said.

"His knee?" Megumi was still so confused. It was adorable.

Satoshi was actually blushing. So I continued for him. "He was moving his knee up to your nether region to try and pleasure you that way," I whisper in her ear. She balks. She is in complete shock.

"What?" She whispers to herself.

 _Megumi POV_

"He was moving his knee up to you nether regions to try and pleasure you that way," Yūki whispers in my ear. I blush harder than Satoshi now. _What?_

Soma was trying to... _pleasure me_?! That's crazy! I touch my lips again. I still can't even believe the kissing happened and now I hear he wanted to go further. And the worse part was that everyone else in Polar Star saw and clearly knew what Soma was up to. _Gah!_ I shake my head fiercely.

"What's wrong, Megumi?" Yūki asks.

"Huh!" I almost forgot they were still here. "Oh, I just... don't believe it. What am I gonna do?" I was completely at a lost.

"I'd say just try to sleep right now. It's already past midnight. Soma will come and apologize in the morning," Satoshi said.

"O-okay," I nod. Yūki hugs me and then her and Satoshi head out the door.

I turn on my side to try and lay down for sleep. My head was spinning with all of the happenings the last few hours. I'm not sure if I can handle all of this right now, on my own. And then there was a small knock at my door.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Knock

* * *

 _Migumi's POV_

I slowly swing my legs over the side of my bed, placing my feet on the cold floor, quietly making my way to meet whomever was knocking. I ease the door open and am surprised to see Soma standing outside in the hallway. He looked at me in complete shock, like he didn't expect me to actually open my door. He seemed very nervous, his hand still awkwardly in the air as if he were going to knock again. He quickly lowers his arm and nervously looks to the floor.

"I-I didn't know if you'd still be up," he says in a low voice. "I just wanted to apol..."

He never got a chance to finish that sentence. More accurately, I didn't give him the chance to finish. One minute Soma was about to apologize, the next I practically threw myself into his arms and pressed my lips to his. My hands found their way into his firey hair, pulling him closer in the process. Soma stood in complete surprise; for no more than 3 seconds that is. Suddenly, he wraps one arm around my waist, the other making its way up my back to hold the nape of my neck, deepening the kiss. He starts moving me backwards, back into my bedroom and kicks the door shut, turning to press me up against it. He pushes his knee between my legs and gives a rough, little jerk making me moan. Giving him the opportunity grab ahold of my bottom lip and give it a gentle suck. Which made me moan even louder.

"Oh Megumi, those sounds you're making will be the death of me," he says gruffly against my ear. I giggle at his words and he groans, pressing his arousal into my hip.

"Oooh god, Soma," I pant. I can't believe I even say the words. They come out breathless and full of lust that I barely even recognize it as my own voice. _I'm sorry mom._

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait (and the super short chapter). I had this written out for a long time but didn't know where to take it. Until as of right now... *insert smiling devil emoji*


End file.
